diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/13 April 2017
12:03 meow meow meow xD 12:47 Guys come on now 01:20 WAIT 01:20 (time) 01:20 (clock) 01:20 (timetostop) 01:20 there. 01:20 Hi 01:21 sup. 01:21 oh, I see you made a resume. 01:22 I did 01:23 My resume is nicer than any written on that board >.> 01:23 Looks nice, however, 01:23 have you been on this wiki or another diep wiki for a while 01:23 ? 01:24 Eenop 01:24 I've been on Wikia for five years though 01:24 And have been on the CC admin team 01:24 Selected by Wikia Staff 01:24 Well, I suggest being on a certain wiki longer before asking to join it. 01:25 Read the last few lines of it 01:25 No offence, but you have 12 edits, 01:25 Yes, I have read it. 01:25 Then you would know I am not asking for anything in particular 01:26 Just putting myself out there 01:26 Yes, I understand, 01:26 For rights or even things you want to see done 01:26 And you have no reason not to do that, 01:26 Doesn't really matter 01:26 yea, is fine, 01:26 just saying, 01:26 i wouldn't of done it, 01:26 Well I would have and did :P 01:26 lay least not till I've got at least 100 edits. 01:26 yes, well, that's your choice, 01:27 and it's fine. 01:27 however, I recommend getting more articl eedits. 01:27 man, I sound profesional now, ewww. 01:28 Glad no one saw that, or they'll aks me to be staff again... 01:28 yeck. 01:29 Hi 01:29 Hi peachy. 01:30 im just writing comment on your post on smg wall. 01:31 Usually when I step onto a wiki I am not looking for rights or positions, just things to do 01:31 And given that I know a lot of things it's generally fairly easy to do 01:31 Yea. 01:31 thats fine, all I said was in my opinion. 01:31 Which is fine 01:32 You can also put your opinion on the resume to make it more public, I would appreciate it 01:32 Opinion: something someone says that is most likely useless, but might as well listen if you don't want your lights punched out. 01:32 ok. 01:32 umm, will do? 01:48 Stahp leaving 01:52 (timetostop) 01:52 Why even post that every time you enter 01:52 Why not? 01:53 i'm not staff anymore, less hassle, time to relax. 01:53 (snoopdog) 01:53 (sd) 01:53 (weed) 01:53 (dope) 01:53 (relaxed) 01:53 (calm) 01:53 (RAGE) (rage) (RAGE) 01:54 There is no one here 01:54 When do people usually get on 01:54 Except you. 01:54 oh, about a half an hour I think. 01:54 it just all happens. 01:54 get a big mod in, then people strait getting in. 01:55 Then it's so crowded, 01:55 It's nice 01:55 (dance) 01:55 (dance2) 01:55 Right now I am listening to a mix of Arabic music and pro-IRA songs 01:55 right. 01:56 I'm sitting still in class. 01:56 well, I'm meant to be, 01:56 the teacher and school mates left without me. 01:56 so, lol, now I'm alone in the school. 01:56 while they're on excursion. 01:56 lol. 01:56 Lol 01:56 Kinda peaceful, 01:56 but when they get back I'm toast. 01:57 Why? 01:57 Because I'm meant to be with them. 01:57 and I'm in the class room. 01:57 alone. 01:57 on my iPad. 01:57 Are you in college? 01:58 umm, 01:58 grade 8 01:58 Ah 01:58 im smart for my age apparently. 01:58 Eh, fuck em 01:58 (...) 01:58 Right. 01:58 ok. 01:59 What about the boys... though... 01:59 (heh) 01:59 (huh) 01:59 (heuh) 01:59 (hueh) 01:59 wrong one. 01:59 Boys like it too 01:59 ... 01:59 shit idk 02:00 It's only gay if you make it gay 02:00 (sword) 02:00 I am trans mtf so I like guys idk 02:01 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 02:01 I dunno. 02:03 (hitler) 02:03 (hitler2) 02:03 (hitler3) 02:03 I am getting bored of sitting here when I could be sleeping 02:05 Mmm. 02:05 The lights are off in the room, 02:05 I could go for some sleep. 02:05 Maybe. 02:07 Ah, yes, well, look at the time. 02:07 It's 10PM 02:14 For me it's about lunch time. 02:15 huh 02:15 It's 10Am here 02:15 (Huey) 02:15 Stop being in wrong places 02:15 What's your timezone Robot? 02:15 tassie. 02:15 wot 02:15 Close enough. 02:16 AE Time Zone 02:16 If that's right. 02:16 k 02:16 Australian Eastern Time Zone 02:16 > stralia 02:16 I am > murica 02:16 Oh 02:16 Australia 02:16 Duh. 02:16 well, below Australia. 02:17 Lol, below the land down under. 02:17 tf you mean below australia 02:17 cool 02:17 Tasmania is below Australia. 02:17 Oh 02:17 didn't know that 02:18 Tasmania is still part of Australia though 02:18 And I'm typing really slow because I have a piece of bread in my hand 02:18 ye 02:18 Lol. 02:18 (bread) 02:18 we have a (llama) 02:19 but no bread. 02:19 ;-; 02:19 WE HAVE A (ass) BUT NO BREAD 02:19 WHY NO BREAD 02:19 I'm a bread lover lol 02:19 WE HAVE 12 HITLER IMAGES BUT NO BREAD. 02:19 ;-; 02:19 WHAT THE HECK 02:20 Oh, btw, anyone know how to get the emoticons button running on a wiki? 02:20 idk 02:20 I thought so. 02:20 Better ask Ursuul 02:20 oh gee, I have. 02:20 just doesn't work. 02:21 i might ask the knight guy, the guy with the shield? 02:21 the umm... counceler... 02:21 oh 02:21 CoH 02:21 Yea. 02:21 might ask him. 02:21 He's a coding expert 02:21 Yea. I'm not, I have trouble adding music to my user page. 02:22 then find out that you need to remove 02:22 I am better 02:22 tbh fam 02:22 I mean, that's a ddduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh 02:22 (salad) 02:22 (smiley) 02:22 What wiki are you trying to get it to work on? 02:22 /announce Hello darkness my old friend. 02:23 /announce u wot m8 02:23 oh, my test wiki. 02:23 /announce LOL 02:23 02:23 . 02:23 You have to email wikia and ask them to enable JS 02:23 YEA. 02:23 I have, 02:23 Then go to your MediaWiki:Chat.js and import it 02:23 i just don't know what code to put into to make it work. 02:24 One sec 02:24 (clock) 02:24 /announce WHERE HAVE ALL THE GOOD AND USEFUL EMOTICONS GONE?!? 02:24 /announce wekk 02:24 FUCK 02:24 TYPO 02:24 (wekk) 02:25 waz a wekk 02:25 https://hastebin.com/exaqevekow.lisp 02:26 .-. 02:26 Then you need to submit it for revision and wait 02:27 ._. 02:27 Is quiet here 02:27 I know right 02:27 ;-; 02:27 You should check out my resume 02:28 k 02:28 So put that code where? 02:28 just chat.js? 02:29 MediaWiki:Chat.js 02:29 Ok. 02:41 CALL THE NAVY 02:41 ARMY 02:41 THE CHEEEEEEESE BALLLLLLLLLZ 02:41 im done. 02:41 The what 02:41 I love it when 250 year songs are still relevant 02:41 oh 02:41 Cheese balls? 02:41 gimme 02:45 hello 02:45 Hi 02:45 waddup 02:45 sILLOOMINARTY CONFERMED 02:45 wot 02:45 diep.io anyone? 02:45 sure why not 02:45 k 02:46 :D 02:46 diep.io/#CA868246BB30172F94808C 02:51 WAIT 02:51 /announce WAIT 02:51 EVERYBODY, FREEZE. 02:51 wat 02:51 ok, good. 02:51 underslime, sent you message. 02:51 k 02:51 (lenny) 02:52 Wow 02:52 I love it 02:52 hBfuil 02:52 Dab. 02:52 *dabs using feet* 02:53 Which... works... 02:53 i gott ago pee and eat lunch, 02:53 so, C YA 02:53 TALLY HO AND ALL THAT RUBBISH! 02:54 bai 02:58 I'm back. 02:58 huh 02:58 apparently that was bell to come in from lunch. 02:58 Oh 02:58 .----. 02:58 I thought you were done eating lol 02:58 im so bored I'm awesome facing people's avatars. 02:58 and I'm eating while typing. 02:58 nailed it. 02:59 and I went to toilet. 02:59 ._. 02:59 hai waddup 03:01 .-. 03:04 y u do dis 03:04 y not 03:04 yay 03:09 Hi 03:10 Hi 03:10 Haven't seen you in a while :P 03:25 Anyone alive? 03:25 attttallll 03:25 Yes 03:25 SMG 03:25 HAVE I GOT A BONE TO PICK WIHT YOU. 03:26 DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS? 03:26 (michelrosen) 03:26 Yes yes the epic face avater 03:26 YOU JERK 03:26 �� 03:26 just, ugh. 03:26 You know, you can always ask Ursuul to replace my editor of the month thing with the same picture but with an epic face on it. 03:26 ... 03:26 Whether he agrees or not is up to him. 03:27 (eh) 03:27 Him? 03:27 I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED URSSULS GENDER 03:27 Yes, we did. 03:27 MALE OR FEMALE OR BOTH OR NEITHER 03:28 WITH A CHERRY ON TOP 03:28 "Both" and "neither" are not genders ._. 03:28 ... 03:28 X? 03:28 Go ask Ursuul yourself and find out (eh) 03:28 That is the weirdest question ever. 03:28 I'm just defaulting to using "he" as the pronoun. 03:29 "HELLO, WHAT'S YOUR GENDER? I'M NOT A STALKER OR ANYTHING" 03:29 Did ya hear about asdf 10? 03:29 Meow meow, I'm a cow, I said meow meow I'm a cow. 03:29 Well he's used to me asking him the dumbest/weirdest questions in the universe. 03:30 So it can't be all bad. 03:30 Right. 03:30 I haven't watched the ASDF movies since like 5-6 years ago. 03:30 I'll ask Her/Him/Both/Neither/OK IM ASKING 03:30 wait, 5-6 years old? 03:30 Lol, not true. 03:30 The movies or me? 03:31 lol. 03:31 Certainly not me 03:31 the asdf movies were not around when you were 5-6 03:31 I was about.... uhhh..... 14-15 maybe 03:31 nono 03:31 Ye.a difference. 03:31 I said I watched the movies about 5-6 years ago 03:31 not I WAS 5-6 03:31 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 03:31 hello 03:32 Speaking of rocks 03:32 howdy 03:32 anyway, gonna go ask Ursuul dumbest question ever 03:32 lol 03:32 good one sm 03:32 Hi Tot. 03:32 eh - I should've started with "speaking of memes" 03:32 makes less sense 03:33 (eh) 03:33 Michael rosen 03:33 THE DANKNESS IS BEATUTIFUL 03:33 man 03:33 (dank) 03:33 yea? 03:33 my foot is all paralyzed and shit 03:33 O...K... 03:33 not really paralyzed, but hard to move 03:33 (lol2) 03:33 (xd) 03:33 I think I have something wrong with it 03:33 (illuminati) 03:33 rip illuminati emote 03:34 It feels like my foot needs to be cracked in the middle 03:34 Like cracking your knuckles 03:34 but with feet ._. 03:34 hmmm 03:34 you mean 03:34 pins and needles? 03:35 Speaking of feet - tomorrow I get to go eat real food at Taco Bell for the first time in about 2.5 weeks. 03:35 ... 03:35 nono 03:35 asked weirdest question ever. 03:35 pins and needles is different 03:35 diep.io any1? 03:35 Lol, guess where I am. 03:35 this is like I need to crack my knuckles 03:35 You guys probably don't have joint failure at your age 03:35 Go on, guess. 03:35 Or joint damage 03:35 Or MTS 03:35 you won't get it... 03:36 arthritis? 03:36 probably not 03:36 MTS is kind of like arthritis 03:36 (sword) 03:36 but not quite 03:36 hm 03:36 /announce Y U NO GUESS?!? 03:36 hold on im thinking 03:36 diep.io/#CA868246BB3017CFD4400E 03:37 I'm at school alone. 03:37 I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE 03:37 in the classroom with the lights turned off. 03:37 yt="Mx1Et76Jtdc" 03:37 That's where you are. 03:37 North Korea 03:37 CHAT JUST EXPLODED 03:37 YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT I SAID? 03:37 Wait, do you not see the giant youtube video in front of you? 03:37 Man, when 03:37 I see. 03:38 Ok good 03:38 duh. 03:38 cause it's a good video 03:38 Something about north Corey ear rape. 03:38 DMAB IT AUTO CORRECT. 03:38 It's the secret Corey in the House ending 03:38 kappa 03:38 Hi 03:38 Wait - why are you alone in a classroom with no lights on? 03:38 Me? 03:38 Are you there after school hours? 03:38 nono 03:38 robot 03:39 Oh 03:39 Yea. 03:39 not after school hours, 03:39 but, alone. 03:39 lol. 03:39 So school is in session? 03:39 its last day, 03:39 and everyone else is on excursion. 03:39 The last day of school for you???? 03:39 while I sit here playing on iPad. 03:39 (lenny) 03:39 (also, what's excursion?) 03:40 Sigh. 03:40 Nvm 03:40 I found the definition 03:40 Alos known as field trip. 03:40 So you're alone at school while school is in session at a field trip 03:40 Yea. 03:40 Or at least your class specifically 03:40 and having a ball. 03:40 And you stayed behind.... why? 03:40 until they get back. 03:40 Oh, beacuase... 03:40 because... 03:41 Personal reasons? 03:41 they went to park. 03:41 and I have work to do. 03:41 But there's an iPad. 03:41 Ah - procrastination on past assignments. 03:41 so, is much for work. 03:41 I did the same thing at your age. 03:41 lol. 03:41 I still should be a field trip, lol. 03:41 I don't mind working in school, but homework is THE WORST. 03:41 and is not assignment. 03:42 homework, dang... 03:42 I think after grade 10 I never did homework again. 03:42 im not allowed on pc till homework's done. 03:42 Or close to it 03:42 (smiley) 03:42 I basically failed everything (eh) 03:42 So don't do what I did. 03:42 I still can't believe we have 12 hitler images but no smiley. 03:43 Well that was because of a troll. 03:43 We had one, but then a special someone said we needed more hitler images. 03:43 So we got more hitler images Kappa 03:43 (hitler) (hitler2) (hitler3) (hitler4) (hitler5) (hitler6)(hitler7)(hitler8)(hitler9)(hitler10)(hitler11)(hitler12) 03:44 You can only have 5 emotes on the same line 03:44 we removed some? 03:44 oh. K. 03:44 same message* 03:44 But you CAN do this 03:44 (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) 03:44 (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) 03:44 (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) 03:44 (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) 03:44 (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) 03:44 (hitler6) (hitler7) (hitler8) (hitler9) (hitler10) 03:45 (rainbowfrog) (rainbowfrog) (rainbowfrog) (rainbowfrog) (rainbowfrog) 03:45 Speaking of emotes.... I need to find a special emote 03:45 Poor tot, suffering from epileptic attains. 03:45 PID AUTO CORRECT 03:45 (RAGE) (rage) (RAGE) 03:46 brb 03:46 ohhh, carrot stick! �� 03:46 hi 03:47 lol 03:47 diep.io/#CA868246BB3017DDE4BF0F 03:47 pls 03:49 OMFG HOW MANY HITLER EMOTES ARE THERE 03:49 DAMN 04:25 Sigh. 04:25 I have returned from the world of the AFK. 04:25 anyone ere 04:25 Hi. 04:25 ... 04:26 .:. 04:26 . 04:26 04:26 04:26 .::::. 04:26 04:26 04:26 v 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 I'm still at school, 04:26 when are they coming back? 04:26 idk but my room is cold now 04:27 I left the window open 04:27 Thread:97320 04:27 Lol, sr. 04:28 Oh, great. 04:28 *obvious sarcasm* 04:28 What? 04:28 The last thing I want is more of that self-absorbed brat. 04:29 Ok. 04:29 i can kinda see what you mean, 04:29 Not SR, I meant Colour 04:29 SR is fine 04:29 Duh. 04:29 *just in case 04:29 No, I'm not that dumb, halfway. 04:29 Even if she becomes staff - I refuse to directly respect her. 04:30 Yea, I don't think immediacy approval was right idea. 04:30 She has barely any edits. 04:31 She's self-absorbed beyond belief 04:31 I mean I do that, obviously, but I do it as a joke. 04:31 Yea. 04:31 She literally is just that self-absorbed IRl 04:31 IRL* 04:31 (trying to agree without offending anyone) 04:32 What's worse is that Ursuul agrees with everything she says basically. 04:32 Same with count 04:32 Mmm. 04:32 favoritism. 04:32 LET THE COMMUNITY DECIDE! 04:32 Luckily Ursuul knows how to debate against her in shitty political discussions that I don't care about. 04:32 Lol. 04:32 Ursuul is like my brother - he ain't afraid to shoot you in the face when talking politics. 04:32 Lol, nobellion vs SR 04:33 this conversations slowly getting tense. 04:33 Sorry, I just get fed up everytime I have to look at her. 04:33 hi 04:33 Sup. 04:33 I have a way of showering everyone with my thoughts and emotional cues. 04:33 (eh) 04:33 (lel 04:33 dmab it wind,e 04:33 (lel) 04:33 nvm 04:34 XD 04:34 SR VS NOBELLION, WATCH NOW! 04:34 XDXD D 04:36 Xd 04:36 (excuseforlameturnipgif) 04:36 wait what 04:36 Damn 04:36 they removed that special emote 04:36 Lol. 04:36 (smiley) 04:36 every DANG TIME 04:36 the CSS resizing for the image still exists for all 500+ emotes 04:37 Lol. 04:37 i cna do this. 04:37 But we don't even have like 1/5 of them anymore in total 04:37 (RAGE) (rage) (RAGE) 04:37 yea. 04:37 know what ya mean. 04:38 Lol. This fight. 04:39 Lol nobellion rewrote his comment 04:40 I never did like the idea of Nobellion being an admin 04:40 I like Nobellion as a person and a Staff member, but he makes decisions too quickly. 04:40 rip robot 04:41 Well, maybe it's a sign I shouldn't have said that to Robot. 04:42 NO 04:42 YOU CAN SAY ANYTHING TO ME SMG.dam 04:42 dang it. 04:43 Personally, I still think Nobel is climbing too fast. 04:43 Maybe you rejoining is a sign that my instincts to tell you this in the first place were correct. 04:43 Infact I'm still a little annoyed about fact that he's admin now, and I've been here longer... 04:44 but, the maher thing that Nobel ever did to tick me off, 04:44 was, 04:44 i was in chat. 04:44 I don't care if smart people are admins so much - Nobellion can be great as a Staff member, but again, he makes decisions WAY too fast for my comfort. 04:44 little bit annoyed. 04:44 btw what was the founder of this wiki? 04:44 and I rage bit. 04:44 suddenly, 04:44 Mr. Mewshmallow. 04:44 nobellion says: 04:44 okay. 04:44 He made about 8 edits to our wiki and then vanished permanently. 04:44 thx 04:45 calm down robot, keep acting this way and you'll have to be removed from staff. 04:45 He hasn't been seen in over 6 months. 04:45 thats a big reason why I stepped down. 04:45 that hit me like a bullet. 04:45 Speaking your mind is not against the rules imo 04:45 hit me like a bullet. 04:45 Unless you are challenging something severe and absolutely necessary. 04:46 Which this is obviously not. 04:46 Where the heck is my sympathy? 04:47 Well, remember - Ursuul showed up spontaneously and then instantly got promoted to admin. 04:48 hm 04:48 who hasn't been seen in over 6 months? 04:49 idk 04:49 The founder. 04:49 o 04:49 OH 04:49 Mew 04:49 MewshMarshmallow 04:49 I think it's been more along the lines of 8 months now. 04:50 but why did the founder abandon this wiki 04:50 Nobody knows. 04:50 Maybe he didn't want to invest himself into the game, but wanted to help some people out 04:51 Maybe he hated a certain update so much he stopped everything related to diep.io 04:51 Maybe he has more important things IRL. 04:51 hm 04:51 He also could've just lost interest after making the wikia and realized the shitload of effort he would need to put into it. 04:52 ^That's the most likely story. 04:52 I mean, when he created the wiki, there was literally nothing on it. 04:53 Building an entire detailed database of knowledge from scratch is not an easy task. 04:53 So he most likely just left it for other people to pick up on. 04:53 sounds logical 04:54 When he saw that our early members got a foundation started and really took off as a whole, he wanted to try and come back (hence when he said he wanted to help out again after being gone for months originally). 04:54 What stopped him from coming back again is beyond me. 04:54 And nobody has seen him since then. 04:55 Fast forward about 8 months later where absolutely nothing happened with him, and here we are right now. 04:55 There you have it - the complete story of our Founder who did basically nothing. 04:56 Now that I think about it, shouldn't there be records of the first Staff member being promoted? I'm pretty sure it was Zathus, but I always wondered how that went about. 04:59 hi flurr 04:59 gtg 05:20 Hey 05:20 Whoa 05:20 hello 05:21 diep.io/#234770C0BB300205149F 05:37 hello 05:38 Now what? 05:41 diep.io/#CA8673A1BB305EE7BEEF 05:51 I'm out of here for the night 06:24 noop. 06:24 Anyone alive? 06:24 diep.io/#D2C4036ABB30EA8184CD 06:24 Ok. 06:25 wat team r u 06:25 Red 06:25 Your name TOTMG, or what? 06:25 yea I am TOTMG DA KILLER 06:25 What team ya on. 06:25 red 06:26 I have a feeling Game's gonna close in sec. 06:27 AAHHHH 06:27 I AM LAGGING 06:28 wtf there are no polygons nearby 06:28 Lol. 06:29 WHY IZ BLUE ATTACKING RED BASE 06:29 u DIE WHEN THAT HAPPENS 06:30 they are not within range of da protectors 06:30 Mmm. 06:31 what is ur diepio name 06:31 Robotguy39 06:31 where are u in the map 06:31 Base. 06:31 Y is everybody chinese? 06:31 where in the base 06:31 Middle. 06:32 ah found u 06:32 Sup. 06:32 I'm trying to get to booster 06:32 2/7/7/0/1/2/7/7 06:32 I'm going for overlord. 06:32 Don't care stats. 06:33 do u know why I use a tiny bit of bullet stats in the build I posted? 06:34 No. 06:34 so that I won’t have to ram polygons all the time. 06:35 Lol finally killed someone. 06:35 Some chinese guy stnding there. 06:36 with low health. 06:36 Hi! 06:36 I'm bigger than you. 06:36 ofc 06:36 cuz u got a kill 06:36 Means? 06:36 ofc 06:37 ofc = of course 06:37 Lol. 06:37 Duh. 06:37 teh lagz. 06:43 closing this for less lag. 06:49 Eyy skye!1 06:49 you're in the link! 06:49 :) 06:50 hi 06:52 hi 06:52 so I won’t have to ram polygons all the time. 06:52 whoops 06:52 I mean 06:52 diep.io/#D2C4036ABB30EA8184CD 06:52 FUCK 06:52 I GOT REKT BY THE SUMMONER 06:53 zh.mopeio.wiki.com ,out now! 06:54 kuro wat team r u 06:54 in the game 06:54 of diep 06:54 .io 06:54 im not playing now 06:54 �� 06:55 hey ozz 06:55 diep.io/#D2C4036ABB30EA8184CD 06:55 On mobile 06:56 totmg 你懂华语吧 06:56 可以去帮忙吗 06:56 �� 06:56 I'm at link TOTMG 06:57 ik skye 06:58 u are [ MG ] Skye 06:58 Yea 06:59 Where are you? 06:59 I,but it freeze the only one thing is no need a views on the opposite side to to the 're done in mobile phones 07:00 I am TOTMG DA KILLER 07:00 I am at the upper right corner of the map 07:01 I'm on leaderboard 07:02 wat tank r u 07:02 oh 07:02 destroyer 07:02 help me kill smashers 07:02 What should I be 07:02 I can't kill them cuz I am a ram tri-angle 07:03 hmm 07:03 what build are u using? 07:03 22077771 07:03 hmm 07:03 ���� 07:03 Not Annihilator 07:03 either hybrid or skimmer 07:03 Uh yeah 07:03 do hybrid 07:04 you are faster that way due to recoil 07:04 I have cho- 07:04 Cool! 07:05 help me kill some spikes 07:06 SHIT 07:06 I TRIED TO KILL A LOW-HEALTH ALPHA PENTAGON BY RAMMING IT 07:06 BUT THE HEALTH WAS NOT LOW ENOUGH FOR ME TO RAM IT WITHOUT DYING 07:06 SO I DIED 07:06 SHIT!!!!!! 07:06 NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! 07:08 You where? 07:09 rn I am at... 07:10 base 07:10 middle section 07:10 nobellion 07:10 Nobellion 07:12 Sneaky Sniper hit me at base now 07:12 Nver mind 07:21 Sup guys 07:21 Sigh. 07:21 Just quit diep. 07:22 had an (overseer) 07:22 No, 07:22 a (overlord) 07:22 and got killed. 07:27 HiRobot 07:27 U WANNA HELP OUT mope wiki (zh)? 07:28 Yeqaa. 07:28 Left ya message. 07:29 how to promote you 07:30 why u no reply 07:31 Replied. 07:33 waiting for you to edit 07:33 edited. 07:34 done 07:40 nobel 07:40 done 07:54 �� 2017 04 13